You broke my heart
by Coreyyy
Summary: Angst. Harry & Draco get together, but how long do they last?


_**You broke my heart**_

Author: x-BeautifulDisaster-x

Rating: M [contains swearing

Pairing: D&H

**D**_isclaim_er:_ I do not __**own**__ Harry Potter, or the characters, just the stories that I_ write.

Harry Potter paced up and down his room. He couldn't sleep, because of the awful dream he'd been having, he looked in the mirror at himself and sighed. He didn't want to be who he was, why couldn't he just be normal?

He was in tears, and he hadn't cried for a while. He was sick of being who he was, he was sick of being the famous boy of Hogwarts, sick of everybody talking about him. Harry wiped his tears, and threw his papers at the mirror, and sat back down on his bed. He just wanted to be, a guy with no scar on his forehead, a guy who wanted to be …normal.

He didn't feel normal; he felt like he had to do everything, it was all Voldemort's fault. Harry wished Voldemort could have just left him alone the first time he saw him, but that's not what Voldemort does, he torments people. Harry got up, walking down the steps to the Common Room, and walked down into the halls.

As he was walking around a corner, thinking to himself, that his life sucked, he bumped into someone and they both fell over.

Harry got up, and tried to find his glasses which fell off.

"Who's there?" Draco said, standing up,

"Me," Harry said, searching for his glasses,

"Oh, you, joy, just what I need," Draco said, sarcastically, but was lying,

"Fuck off Draco, I'm not in the best of moods, so don't start with me,"

"That makes two of us," Draco said angrily,

Harry found his glasses, put them on and then stood up,

He saw Draco, he could JUST see him, and he was still as gorgeous as ever,

"Leave me alone Malfoy," Harry said, pushing past,

Draco grabbed his arm, "No,"

"Yes! Just piss off," Harry said, shoving Draco off him,

Draco sighed, and began to walk off,

"Draco, wait," Harry said, running towards him,

"No, I'll piss off alright," Draco said, looking back at Harry's troubled face,

"DON'T GO," Harry pleaded,

Draco looked into Harry's green emerald eyes, he was serious,

They locked eyes for a few minutes; they couldn't stop staring at each other. Draco knew they had something, knew they could be something.

Draco moved towards Harry slowly, placing his hand on Harry's chest, Harry didn't move and just looked at him. Harry stared into Draco's eyes; he would look like a goddess in the light. Draco leaned in towards Harry, and finally their lips brushed against each others softly. Harry's lips touched Draco's, and they kissed softly. Draco shut his eyes, and so did Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

They both smiled, Harry forgot about his problems. Draco lost all worried thoughts, and knew he was always going to love Harry, but he didn't get too ahead of himself, because Harry may not feel the same way, but Draco was calm.

They kissed for a while, and they both forgot their old problems, and everything else around them. Harry had drifted into Draco's world, and Draco drifted into Harry's. Harry let go, to get some air and blushed uncontrollably. Draco smiled, not the smirk he used to have though, this was a different smile, a smile you would grow to love, a rather innocent smile. Draco held Harry's hands softly, and Harry held is, their fingers intertwined with each others and they stood there for hours holding hands and staring into each others eyes.

"I love you, Harry James Potter," Draco said, not even a blink came across his eyes, just a smile, and a warm smile that melted Harry's heart.

Everything was so perfect, at that moment that Harry never wanted to let it go.

- - - -

Draco pulled Harry with him, and Harry followed. They both walked to the Slytherin common room, Draco didn't care that people would find out about them being together. Draco only cared what was best for them, not what everyone else thought. When the portrait swinged open, Draco let Harry go in first, the man of the portrait snorted as Harry walked in.

Draco glared at the portrait, and walked in after Harry, the portrait then swung itself shut.

Harry looked around the common room, the room was so much different to Gryffindor, but of course that was because it was Slytherin, cold, dark, and scary looking. Harry saw a lot of green though, not the colour of his eyes, but a dark green.

Harry realized how cold the room was just then, and shivered. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, and felt warm. Draco took Harry up to the boy's dorm, and they found Draco's dorm. Harry looked at the dorm, it was quite unique, "Draco Malfoy" was in capital gold letters, on top of the door, on a wooden strip.

"Impressive," Harry nodded,

Draco walked to the door and opened it, Harry walked in, Draco's sheets were silk, and that was the first thing he noticed. Harry looked at the ceiling, it was a black, and the other sides of the walls were a shade of green. Draco also had a cabinet, kept in the corner; Harry wondered what the cabinet was for. There was of course a wardrobe, for all his good looking needs, there was also on the ceiling, two curtains crossed to each corner, and it looked beautiful.

"You like?" Draco asked,

"Oh, I love, better then my dorm," Harry nodded, feeling the sheets of silk as he sat down,

Draco smiled, and moved towards Harry, who backed up against the wall. Draco ran his hand up Harry's thigh, and kissed him passionately. Harry smiled, and blushed uncontrollably.

Hours later, after nearly one hour of hot sex, they had both fallen asleep. Harry cuddled up to Draco, wrapping his arm around Draco's stomach. Draco pecked Harry on the cheek softly, and drifted off to sleep.

Daylight was now in view; both were still in bed sound asleep. Draco turned to the other side, and curled up. Harry stayed where he was, but cuddled the blanket. The alarm in Draco's room had sounded, and Draco sat up, looking at it.

It was 9:07 in the morning, and Draco panicked because Potions was their first lesson. Draco shook Harry, who groaned, so he shook and Harry groaned more.

"Harry! It's potions!" Draco said, sounding panicky,

"But baby who cares about Potions, who cares about Snape?" Harry asked, with no concern in his face what so ever,

Draco pushed Harry out of bed, and Harry fell onto the floor,

"You poof!" Harry squealed, he got up and grabbed his trousers,

"That's the only way I could get you out," Draco smirked,

Draco grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, and then his boxers, and trousers. Harry was in no rush, and slouched over to his shirt, groaning along the way. Draco rolled his eyes, and pinched Harry's butt.

Harry squeaked and stood up straight,

"MY BUM!" Harry squealed, covering his ass,

Draco chuckled, and grabbed his wand,

Harry folded his arms, giving Draco a snobbish look,

When Harry was dressed, they both quickly ran down to the dungeons. The door was already open, and Draco walked in first, Harry waited for a few minutes, tidied his hair, and walked in. Snape eyed Harry as he walked in,

"Any reason of why you are late, Mr Potter?" Snape asked,

Harry stopped in his tracks, "I slept in,"

Half the girls in the class all giggled when he said that,

"Detention," Snape said,

Harry rolled his eyes as Snape looked away, and sat down grumpily at the front of the class, next to Ron and Hermione. Hermione whispered in his ear so Snape couldn't hear her, "Where have you been?" Harry did not reply though, instead he just got out his Potions book.

For half the lesson they were copying notes, which Harry was getting quite sick of lately. Snape was rather boring, and Harry wanted to do something fun and amusing. Instead, he just sat there and wrote in his book, sighing.

After class, Harry stayed behind for detention, he was grumpy that he had to do detention and it wasn't really his fault, but he wasn't blaming Draco either. Harry sighed, and looked at his book. Snape sat at his desk, looking over at Harry, "Potter, you are going to show me, how to concoct a Draught of Living Death Potion, I will watch as you get the ingredients and make it," Snape sat back, and watched.

Harry walked to the Ingredient shelf, he grabbed Valerian roots, a Sopophorous Bean, Boiled evaporated milk, some Wormwood and Asphodel. He walked over to the cauldron with the ingredients, Harry put the evaporated milk in the cauldron and waited for it to boil, when it was boiled, he allowed it to simmer. Then while the milk was simmering, he cut up the valerian roots with a knife and then added them to the milk. With the flat blade of a silver knife, he crushed the sopophorous bean, and added the juice in a separate bowl with the wormwood. The potion, resembled to smooth black currant, and he then added the infusion of wormwood to the cauldron, the potion turned a light shade of lilac. He then added the asphodel; he grabbed the stick sitting against the wall and began to stir the potion counter-clockwise until the potion turned as clear as water. He added one clockwise stir after every seventh counter-clockwise stir, and finally it is as clear as water.

Snape watched him, stirring the potion, and was rather impressed. Snape nodded at Harry, who stopped stirring. Harry walked out of the room, Snape watched him go. When Harry walked out, he closed the door and rolled his eyes, he hated silence.

Harry walked down a hall, he wanted to go to the Room of Requirement to see if Draco might be about there. He walked past the hidden entrance, three times, and the Room had appeared, he opened the door and walked in. He saw Draco, but he was on the bed, with some other boy. Harry was angry, because the other boy was touching his man's cheek.

Harry stood there, his heart heaving, and beating fast. Draco looked back, and saw Harry, he walked over to Harry,

"It's not what it looks-"

"BULLSHIT!" Harry yelled,

Draco jumped, and bit his lip,

"I know exactly what this is. You were just using me, weren't you? I knew you had a sick twisted mind Draco," Harry's eyes began to water,

"Harry please, really-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! You'd rather go shag another boy, then be with me, you make up a load of bullshit in front of me, well guess what, it wont happen anymore and I wont let it!" Harry yelled,

"Harry-"

"I just spent nearly an HOUR in potions, because of what happened with us! You rotten pig!"

Draco had never cried before, at least Harry had never seen him cry; Draco's tears immediately fell down. Harry slapped Draco in the face, and Draco had a red mark on the side of his cheek. The boy on the bed, was amused, and smiled.

"Think this is funny do you? Want one as well?" Harry asked angrily,

The boy shaked his head and stopped smiling,

"Nice to know I was nothing to you Draco," Harry nodded, tears falling from his eyes,

Draco kept his hand on his cheek where Harry had slapped him, he ran out of the room, crying.

The boy lay on the bed, shocked, and stared at Harry. Harry stared back at him, and then walked out of the room.

Their relationship was already rock bottom and they hadn't even started, Harry was heart broken, though. He walked up to the common room, and walked up the stairs to the dormitories, he sniffed uncontrollably.

When he was at the dorm though, he got a knock on the door. Hermione and Ron stood there. Harry sniffed even more, throwing himself at Hermione and Ron who hugged him back just as tightly. Harry told Hermione and Ron the events that had just happened, they both supported him fully. Hermione told him everything was okay, and Harry believed her, he trusted his friends with everything.

**AN: Mkay, the story was a bit sad but I guess it's cause I'm a bit sad too & I just wanted to write a sad story… so, review, thanks. NO SEQUEL. **


End file.
